Insecurities
by Jetredgirl
Summary: We all have those moments of doubt, and Sarah is lucky enough to have someone to soothe them and show her how beautiful she is to him. A short story about the journey of self acceptance.


Sarah stood in her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror. She turned around and around, seeing every single flaw that bothered her about her body.

She had been getting ready for her date and caught sight of herself in her bra and panties. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting, the way her bra fit, or what it was, but what she saw made her stop short.

She had a roll, where her bra lay across her back and now she couldn't see anything else. A small, tiny roll, really, but it was there.

"Shit." She mumbled.

She took pretty good care of herself, exercised at least 4 days a week, ate fairly healthy, did a lot of walking living in New York City, but somehow, despite all of it, her thighs jiggled, and now this. ugh.

She had too many freckles on her arms, small stretch marks from when she had developed as a teenager on the sides of her breasts, and her ears were too big. Her second toes were just a hair longer than her big toes, and worst of all, her backside had that little bit of cellulite right at the juncture between it and the tops of her thighs.

Her stepmother said she had a classic hourglass figure and should be proud of it, but she wasn't.

"I don't understand it. I try so hard." She sighed.

Maybe it was all because of him. Jareth. Her once mysterious fairytale villain, and now boyfriend.

Sure her belly was as flat as she could get it, and her waist comparatively small, but she had seen the scantily clothed women in the underground. Their thighs didn't touch, stomachs almost concave, and their boobs perky and high. They had those long long legs and tiny feet. She could never be that.

Now, he was perfect. Gorgeous. He was brilliant and funny, and there was certainly little body fat on his thighs. He was long and lean, something she had always wanted to be.

Instead at 5'5 she was fairly short and curvy. Nowhere near perfect.

"Ugh! I give up!" She threw herself on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"What do you give up, precious?" A deep amused voice came from the doorway. He had been waiting in the living room and started to wonder what was taking so long.

"Oh God, don't look at me." Sarah jumped up and threw on her robe. "I'm hideous."

Jareth took a step into the room, his arms crossed. "I beg to differ. Remember love, I live with goblins, trust me you are NOT hideous by any stretch of the imagination. Plus, I've seen you naked many times. Much to my delight."

He sat on the bed and watched her examine her face in the mirror. "I'm getting wrinkles already. I'm going to look like a tree trunk in 20 years." She moaned.

"You will not. Not at all. If you agree to marry me, your aging will slow down to almost nothing. It would take 1000 years to look 10 years older than you do now." He told her.

"Oh great, stuck for eternity in this body." She plopped next to him. "Honestly, I have to wonder what you see in me. You could have a goddess, literally. I saw how Aphrodite was eyeing you at the Equinox Ball last week. She has a thing for you."

Jareth wrapped an arm around her. "Sarah, stop picking at yourself. There is no being in either of our worlds that doesn't wish they could change something about themselves. Flaws are part of life, and perfection is overrated."

"Do you think I'm too fat?" She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He asked, surprised. "When I have I ever even suggested such a thing?"

"Just tell me." She sounded a bit too whiney even to herself.

"Sarah, stop it." He pulled her up and walked her to the mirror. When she was standing there, his hands went to her waist, and he untied her robe pushing it to her feet.

"Look at yourself, Sarah. You are beautiful." He urged.

All she saw was her jiggly thighs and too big ears. "You are just being nice. Look at that magazine over there. The woman in your court. The women on TV. I'm nothing like that. You could do better."

She felt him sigh behind her, and watch him in the mirror as he pulled his gloves off one by one and tossed them to the side.

"No Sarah, I couldn't. I could never find such a lovely, kind, strong, and clever loving woman as you. Believe me I have looked for a longer time than you could even imagine."

He took his hands and moved over her shoulders, down her arms over her torso. as she watched in them together in the glass. "And, you are beautiful. You are perfect in my eyes."

She felt him unclasp her bra, and slide it down her arms and off. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see that one of her too large breasts sat a quarter of an inch higher than the other. It bugged her.

He cupped them, enjoying their weight in his hands. His thumbs ghosted over her nipples. He kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck.

She shuddered under his touch.

"Open your eyes, Sarah." He whispered. She did.

She watched in the mirror as he caressed her. His beautiful long hands wandering over her stomach. Their eyes met as his lips touched her skin. He smiled wickedly.

"Do you see the passion that flares like green fire in your eyes? How your skin flushes in excitement? How your breasts respond to the lightest touch, hardened and ready for me to taste them? "

His fingers continued their downward trajectory. "Your hips flare out from your waist in such a delightful way. I love your full luscious ass." He was speaking against her ear, deepening his tone as he knew she loved it when he did that.

He moved his hand to her front and cupped her between her legs and she moaned, her head rolling back. "Here, you are sweet and plump like a peach."

One finger dipped beneath her panties, "I love how you taste." He removed the finger and brought it to his lips, sucking the dampness off. He watched her eyes dilate in the reflective glass.

He kneeled so that his head was laying against her hip. He ran his hands down her legs. "When your legs are wrapped around me as I make love to you, it drives me insane. I love how your thighs are strong and can hang on to me and pull me in."

He looped his fingers around her underwear and pull them down. He lifted a foot up to kiss her toes. "When I massage your feet after a hard day, and you let me paint your toenails, that it makes you so happy fills me with joy that I could comfort and spoil you."

He set that foot down, and did the same to the other foot. Her panties were tossed on the top of her bra.

He slipped his fingers up between her thighs again, using the tip of one finger to circle her clit and Sarah's knees weakened. She made a move to go to the bed.

"Stay." He commanded. "Watch."

She did as she was told. He made he stand with her legs father apart, and his hand went around and from behind she saw his fingers on her folds. He pushed them apart and flicked her bud, as he kissed her thigh and observed her reaction in the mirror.

Sarah was speeding towards an orgasm as she stood there. One hand gripped his shoulder and she leaned against him, needing his support.

She watched as her whole body began to redden, and she seemed to glow under his attentions.

"Oh Jareth...oh God..." she moaned.

"Come for me..." he kissed her hip, and with one last tug on her little bud, she tipped her head back and let go. "Jareth!" She gasped out.

The Goblin King grinned as the warm moisture of her release left her body and slid slowly down his hand.

"I also love that you are so wet when you come. It's incredible."

Sarah could hardly stand. His hand left her and he stood behind her once again, letting her lean back against him.

"Look at yourself now, Sarah."

She did. Her skin flushed, her eyes bright. Her breasts were peaked and standing straight out.

She had to admit, post orgasm she wasn't half bad.

"Okay, but still...my freckles..." She started.

He laid a finger over her lips. "Sarah, I command you to stop this nonsense. I just told you how I feel. I showed you. I worship your lush, lovely body. I hope to spend our lives doing so. If all I wanted was some supposed perfect form to stare at, I'd acquire one of these mannequins you humans use to model clothing in stores and set it in the corner. I want a warm, kind, giving, partner who will stand by my side. So we can love each other, comfort each other, make mad passionate love as much as possible. I want a woman who will be my sanctuary in this life, who will be the mother of my children and keep my heart safe within theirs for eternity. That is you, only you. I love you. Accept that."

He turned her to face him, and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and the tip of her nose before placing a soft kiss on her pink lips.

"Now, all that matters is, do you love me?" He asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes." her voice came out a whisper as she choked up. "I do. I really love you. You make me happy. "

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Then what else is there? " He placed a hand over his heart. "Truly, Sarah, what else is there? What on earth, or anywhere, does being physically perfect mean if you don't have real love? We are the two most blessed beings in existence because we have it. As we are, right now."

Sarah felt her insecurities melt away looking into those blue eyes. Deep in her soul she knew he was right. The one thing she never doubted, is that he loved her. He had never done a thing since they had reconnected and became a couple to make her think any different.

"I know I've been hesitating on answering you, but would this be a really weird time to say yes, I will marry you?" She smiled, her tears beginning to dry.

His eyes lit up in a way she had never seen. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and swung her around.

It dawned on her how ridiculous the must have looked, he was fully dressed and she was naked.

"We look silly you know. Let me hop into the shower and get dressed." She said as he sat her on her feet. "We can go out to dinner and celebrate."

"I care nothing for how we look." His grin looked as if it was a permanent fixture on his face. "You are lovely the way you are. I plan on you being naked as much as possible. In fact I suggest I join you in the shower, and we can celebrate properly right here for the rest of the night."

"You got it." She took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

As the door closed behind them he was heard to say jokingly. "You don't think I'm too thin, do you?"

You could hear her laughing as the sound of running water began.

~Fin~  
*****************************************************************************************

Because we all have moments of weakness.

 **Be kind. Enjoy your life. You can live your life as perfect as you can and get hit by a bus. Eat the cookie. Don't eat 100 cookies in one setting it's bad for you, but eh, a cookie is a nice finish to a good meal. :)**


End file.
